


You take my breath away

by JanetRak



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Choking, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetRak/pseuds/JanetRak
Summary: Negan's tired of Carl's bullshit. Set during S07E07





	You take my breath away

.......................


End file.
